


How dreams seemed to stop time

by Yachikuro



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Dream Smp, FESTIVAL TODAY WOOOOH, Friendship, I don't ship any of the real people, I guess I need new tags huh, I hate to say it again but quackity is just too underrated in Fanfics, I only kinda watch the villains steams, I try updating every day :'), I'd rather describe it as admiration/obsession, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Nightmares, Swear Words, There isn't really Romance tbh, english isn't my native language so sorry for mistakes, hope u enjoy, im not sure how many chapters there will be yet, people probably won't read it but eh :'), please r&r tho!!, shout-out to my internet friend Darlington, so sorry if I do any mistakes, takes places after the election, with the storyline, wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: With Wilbur slowly driving into insanity, Tommy knew that he had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch Manberg get destroyed.-With Jschlatt slowly showing his true sides, Quackity knew that he had to stop him. He's been used too long by the evil emperor and had enough.
Relationships: Jschlatt and Quackity, Nihachu and Wilbur, Tommy and Wilbur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Nightmares plague the best

Sweat rolled down Tommy's forehead as he snapped open his eyes. Nightmares of the election and the chase kept plaguing him. Even though he found a safe place with help of Techno, he still couldn't lose the feeling of homesickness. He especially missed Tubbo...He's been scared endlessly of Jschlatt hurting his best friend or pulling him into his evil plans. He would never forgive the now ~~president~~ emperor of ~~L'manberg~~ Manberg. He tiredly swung his legs off the edge of his bed and stretched his arm high up to the ceiling. He almost felt calm before remembering what Wilbur told him yesterday. The man had absolutely lost his mind, who could blame him though. Losing your friends, nation and son could hurt anyone's mentality after even being chased out of his so called nation. Tommy scoffed and rubbed his eyes to make the feeling of tiredness disappear. "W-Wilbur...?" Where did that lousy english man go off to now...The only sounds he could hear were Techno farming his potatoes and L'Dog's peaceful breathing under him. He smiled happily and scratched the place behind the dog's ears. "How ya doing, buddy?" The animal responded with a tired bark and went back to sleep. "At least one of is having a good sleep..." Tommy put his normal day clothes on and opened one of the chests sitting near his bed, taking out the most important tools for the day. "Let's hope the world won't end today..." 


	2. What we wish to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it was Quackity's job to hold back Jschlatt. He'd first have to make him talk though.  
> -  
> Tommy has found Wilbur, but what the older man was planning didn't seem too great to him.

Quackity quickly rose from his deep slumber. The light of the rising sun shined on his still tired looking face and he looked yawning around. It's been some time since they won the election and things have been going pretty well! At least that's what he wishes he could say...Jschlatt has been becoming...meaner and meaner to the poor boy. He even rejected him like he's just been a sidekick all along. He had enough of this. He didn't want to just be the bystander in the history of Manberg, he wanted to be a leader!

Quackity scoffed annoyed and walked towards the windows. Why was he the one being the vice president, even though he had the most votes...?He could eliminate the emperor from his presidential position...Just a shot to the head with his crossbow and- No! He repeatedly shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to end up like Wilbur if he failed.

"Tubbo! My right hand man! How's it going?" The familiar sounding voice of his so called leader was heard from outside. Quackity moved his eyes to the podium and saw Tubbo nervously whispering something to Jschlatt, who gritted his teeth in anger as response. "Quackity, get down here!" He knew that it meant nothing good if the goat man was yelling. He sighed unsatisfied and quickly made his way downstairs. "Yes Schlatt?"

A map was thrown into his hands and he was roughly shoved aside as his president stomped past him. "That fucking...Tubbo where exactly are these goddamn tunnels?!" The spoken to boy scratched the back of his head like a shy school girl. "U-Uhm...As far as I k-know, Wilbur and Tommy built underground tunnels leading to Manberg near, uh...here." He nervously pointed at a small looking forest on the map that quackity was holding. "Are you sure it's there?" Jschlatt looked Tubbo down and up like he was thinking about the words he just heard. "Y-Yeah? I'm pretty sure, s-sir." He put his hands behind his back and akwardly glanced around the land.  
"Okay then...Quackity, we're gonna check out these tunnels with Eret. You, Tubbo, stay here with the others and keep Manberg safe, got it?" Both younger men eagerly saluted and shouted "Yes, sir!" at the same moment.  
  


-

Tommy ducked around the bushes of the forest while trying not to scare any animals that they could use as food later. He saw a small sheep, looking not younger than a grown up one and shot it into its head. "Yes!" He happily jumped to it and prepared it for later. They may have had enough food in the moment, but you could never be sure enough. As he was ready to walk back, he heard a small sound coming from the deep woods near the river.

He immediately took his bow out and positioned it at the source of sound. "...Who's there!?" Instead of a wild bunny or monster though was Wilbur, just standing there like he'd seen a ghost. "W-Wilbur...? What are you-" The older man turned around and grinned at the blonde kid. "Tommyyy! It's great to see you, you know? I've had this...GREAT plan I just had to share with you!" He laughed excitedly, putting both hands on his friend's shoulders. "What...what do you mean...W-Which plan? You don't mean the TNT thing do you? Come on Wilbur, we can't-" Tommy couldn't even finish his sentence as the man in Trenchcoat hushed him giggling. He grabbed his arms and dragged him to a pretty deep looking hole. He could still kinda identify a tunnel in the dark looking void. Tommy gulped scared. What was the British man just planning? His mental state has been so deeply affected by the events, he couldn't become more corrupted, could he...?

"I told you before, Tommy. We have to be the villains in this story...But to be that, we have to eliminate the heroes before us first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is longer? I'm rlly sorry if it isn't!! I just wanted to kinda lead this story to where I want it to be, r&r are always allowed and appreciated! Stay safe :( <3


	3. A path of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity follows Jschlatt to find out the truth about the underground tunnels. What they find though, is rather unsettling.

"Sir, come ooon. It's been a few hours already, I can't even feel my legs anymore!" exclaimed Quackity tired. Their search has been useless until now and the young man had enough of all this walking. Jschlatt send him a quick glare and muttered something under his breath. "Only Losers take breaks. You aren't one, are you?" Quackity shook his head with wide eyes and continued following him. "How are you sure that we can trust Tubbo? He may have done all his work so far, but he still seems pretty loyal to Wilbur..."

The goat man sighed exhausted and rubbed his forehead with his two index fingers. He shouldn't ask so many questions, he knew that, but he's been slowly growing annoyed by his leader. "Jesus Christ, can you shut up already? I fucking know that Wilbur is probably planning something and has already told Tubbo about it. I'm not stupid!" He's been practically yelling at this point and made the younger two of them cower in fear. "S-Sorry, sir...I just-" Before he could finish his sentence though, was a loud yell heard. "JESUS CHRIST" Jschlatt almost fell into a hole but got catched by Quackity before he could. They both shared a look and stared down into it. There didn't seem to be any lights nor signs of anyone being there before.

"Do you think that this is the tunnels, Tubbo meant...?" whispered Quackity trembling. The hole gave off a terrifying vibe and rather creepy sounding sounds came out of it. Jschlatt just shrugged and started building his way down. "H-Hey, wait! What if it's a trap?" Quackity slowly followed him and kept looking around for monsters or people. Was Schlatt really this stupid? He should've atleast made a plan or something!

"Eh, it's been boring, why not play with the danger, ya know?" The goat person laughed darkly while swinging his arms of the ladder the built on his way down. "W-Wait, sir- I think I can see a path!" Quackity smiled fondly and pointed to a brim lighted wood path.

"Huh...I guess so." scoffed Schlatt and stretched his arms in the air. "Let's find out what Wilbur has waiting for us then..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry that this chapter is kinda shorter and boring :( I've been sick the whole day and didn't exactly have any motivate to write. I still hope you enjoyed it!! r&r welcome as always!!


	4. Time to open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't Wilbur just clear his mind? Tommy had to try one last time...He just had to.

"Wilbur, come on...This plan is even crazier than Schlatt's mind! Do you really wanna destroy our past home...?" sighed Tommy. He couldn't change Wilbur's mimd, could he...He clenched his fists in frustration and poked a finger into Wilbur's chest. "What about Niki, huh? And fundy!? They are your family! Do you really think they'd forgive you after that!?" His voice was raised so high, it almost counted as yelling. "Calm down, Tommy. Fundy is a traitor...He's not part of my family anymore..." He opened his eyes and chuckled evil. "Niki will support us, don't worry. She would never betray us, so just sit back and enjoy the show!" He put his hands in the air, as trying to show God how powerful he is. "We're the villains, Tommy! We can't change the past, but we will rule the future!"

Tommy shook his head and moved his gaze to the older man's eyes. "GODDAMMIT, WILBUR! WE AREN'T..." He sighed shaking while putting his arms together. "We...we a-aren't villains, okay...? We're supposed to be the good guys! The heroes!" He tried holding tears back as he stepped closer to him. Wilbur scoffed and turned around, his voice almost a whisper. "You really have to play the hero, don't you...I have-" Before he finished his sentence though, a loud yelp was heard. "I won't stop you yet...but don't try hurting any of my friends, got it?" It almost seemed like Tommy spat out these words before running away into the bushes. Wilbur's blood boiled and he looked at his newly enchanted sword. "We can't choose who we hurt..."

-

"Sir, we should really go back. This doesn't, uh, seem safe at all..."

Quackity and Jschlatt were still on their feet underground, trying to find any clues as of where Pogtopia was. "Jesus, shut up. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut." Jschlatt let out a tired groan and watched Quackity jumping around. "What the hell are you doing..." The younger of both had his sword in hands and looked around like he would get attacked every second now. "Protecting you, sir! We can't be sure of where this tunnel leads!" Jschlatt just rolled his eyes and started talking about Tubbo and his speech. That went on for some time before Quackity accidentally hit his foot with a big rock and yelped loudly. "AAH, DAMMIT!" The older goat man punched his arm and put his hand on the yelling man's mouth. "Shh, be quiet, Idiot! You said yourself that we don't know where this leads to, so shut up!" Quackity quickly nodded and let air leave his mouth as he was released. He punched back, much weaker tho, and started whisper yelling at him. "Well I'm sorry for hurting myself! I can't control my voice!"

Glowing eyes watched them interested, mouth grinning full of excitement. A lever was heard before a ton of stones fell down onto the ground. "What the fuck!?" yelled Schlatt. Dust flew around the air before both could open their eyes again. They were trapped between stones, while still having enough space to move around. Almost like a small room. "That bastard Wilbur must have heard us...Why couldn't you just keep on being quiet!?" exclaimed the emperor annoyed. "J-Just shut up, sir. I think I'm seeing something trough this hole." Quackity was looking trough a small hole in between two stones. "Holy shit..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. Sorry that there was no chapter yesterday :( I was still feeling sick. I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but I got kinda unmotivated again sorry 3: Anyways tho, who's excited for today? (or whatever your time rn is, it's 2pm for me rn yoo) I'm totally not ready for the festival and wilbur's plan but I also just can't wait aaa Let's hope for the best!! ^o^


	5. Grab your key to my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had to destroy the TNT, he had to! But before that, a few people wanted to show up and "help him out".

Tommy had to destroy the TNT, he knew it. He quickly shot a glance to his clock and walked into direction of the forest. "I don't have much time, dammit...Wilbur? WILBUR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled the blond kid. He looked around in stress and scoffed after no response. "I really have to do this alone, don't I..." He climbed over the mountains and lake before seeing one of the buildings of Manberg.

He started to have second thoughts...Should he really do it? What if they are the good guys after all? No! He had to do it. He didn't want to play the villain in this story. He equipped his crossbow and started sneaking around. "Where is the TNT..." whispered he. He quietly made his way down, trying not to alarm anyone. "I don't see anyone..." He searched around for any clues before laying his eyes on a button. "Is this...?" He quickly destroyed the blocks under it and smiled proudly. "The TNT!" He made his way underground and started destroying it. He may have been to loud, because he heard a loud yell after he destroyed only a few pieces of TNT. "HEY! SOMEONE'S UNDERGROUND!" Shoot, he forgot to sneak! He frantically moved around trying to find a solution. "No, no, no, what am I gonna do!?"

A hand grabbed his arm and took him out of the hole. "Well if that isn't TommyInnit..." Tommy moved his eyes behind him and got greeted by orange fur. "F-Fundy...Uh, hey?" The foxes eyes widened as he looked to the TNT under the ground. "Holy...Hey guys, I think Tommy tried to blow up Manberg!" A bunch of people came running to them, weapons already drawn. "Haha, really? I didn't expect that to be honest. He always seemed to be one of the good guys..." That must've been Eret but he couldn't see him since his head was moved to the ground by a sword lingering on his throat. "T-Tommy?" Oh no. Tubbo. "Hey, hey no! This, this is a misunderstanding, haha, you know? I-I just wanted to-" He got silenced by a piece of cloth on his mouth. "Bring him to the prison, Tubbo." The shy kid nodded nervously and started pushing Tommy softly to the building.

This went really wrong, didn't it... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Woo, the festival was crazy wasn't it? I only watched Wilbur's stream but I'm still kinda disappointed that he didn't blow it up :/ I kinda missed the streams from yesterday (at least it was yesterday for me) but I'll catch up!! I had to rewrite this chapter since I accidentally deleted it :') I hope it's not too rushed! (Also I don't really know how Wilbur' s TNT thing looks like, so uh hh sry,,)


	6. Don't judge by the cover

"Look at all these books!" exclaimed Quackity excited. "You think there's anything important written in them?" Jschlatt sighed exhausted before pushing the younger boy away from the hole. "Lemme see..." Quackity was right. Behind the stone room they were trapped in was a big, old looking library. "How did we not see this before the stones fell on us..." scoffed Jschlatt. He tried getting his way trough to it but soon gave up as to not hurt his fingers more. Quackity looked trough his back and took out a pickaxe. "Step back, sir. I'll handle this!"

He took a huge swing and ran the tool into the rocks. Most of them broke, making it able for both of them to make their way into the room. Quackity smiles proudly, raising his fists into the air. "Come on, let's go check it out!" Jschlatt tried to stand up but quickly failed and hissed in pain. "Ah, jesus!" He shot a quick glance to his leg and widened his eyes at the sight. Quackity followed his eyes and akwardly scratched the back of his head. "That's, uh...a nasty wound there, sir." His leg indeed has been hurt by the fall and a rather big wound was on it. "We should get you checked up

Wait a second, I should have something in...here..." He went trough his backpack, searching for anything to help his emperor. "Ah, here!" He put a clean towel on the wound, looking kinda distressed as he was pretty inexperienced with stuff like this. "That's not how you..." Schlatt rubbed his forehead annoyed and glared at the vice-president. "Just help me stand up and shit..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 4 days, I'll try to upload more frequently, probably even tomorrow!! This chapter is just a short hello from me, so I'm rlly sorry that it's not exactly perfect :') still, I hope that you enjoy it and stay safe!!


	7. It was all just a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was captured in prison, with no seemingly escape. But he could count on Tubbo, couldn't he?

"Fundy, come on...W-We're buddies, remember?" Tommy smiled nervously at the Fox person. He had to somehow get out of here and try to warn his friends of Wilbur. "Oh shut up, Tommy. We both know you betrayed this country." He spat the last word with disgust into Tommy's face. The blonde boy sighed disappointed before looking around for any way of getting out. "Where's Tubbo?" He really needed to see his best friend right now.

"He's watching over Manberg until Quackity and Schlatt are back." exclaimed Punz. Tommy gulped while trying to stay as calm as possible. Wilbur hasn't hurt them yet, has he...? "W-Why are they gone?" Fundy groaned in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. "Just...stop asking so many questions." He wanted to say something else but got interrupted by Tubbo entering the room.

Tommy beamed excited and greeted his secret companion. "Tubbo, tubbox! I'm so glad to see you! Can you te-" But Tubbo didn't smile back at him or run up to him. He just glared down at Tommy with sharp eyes. "Tommy, what were you even thinking!? The TNT would destroy whole Manberg!" The prisoner couldn't believe his ears. Was Tubbo crazy enough to forget their plan?

"B-But, Tubbo-" He could only stammer as they dragged him out of the room, with Tubbo smiling mischievously at him as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so, so sorry guys! I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! :( I don't have any excuse, I just got really unmotivated and didn't want to finish this. I'm back now tho and I'll try to update atleast twice a week!! I know that sooo much happened in dream smp while I was 'gone' but this fanfiction will take different paths anyway! Again, I'm so sorry :(


	8. We dream of old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt explore the library while discovering the secrets of someone

"What even is this shithole?" cursed Jschlatt. He and his vice president have been trapped in the cave for a good hour. His leg hurt like hell but he had to gulp the pain down. He wasn't a weak man, he could take this with ease. Quackity on the other hand has been panicking for a while now. He's been extremely worried that his lover (or not, he didn't know himself) would die from a wound as deep as that. "A library...I think?" exclaimed Quackity. "But...who made this? And why are we here!?" He paced down back and forth and started biting his nails. It looked like he made them bleed, which just made Schlatt groan.

"Stop that, dumbass. You're hurting yourself." He tried standing up but failed again while getting supported by the younger boy. They locked eyes and the mexican boy sent him a worried look. The president scoffed annoyed, he didn't need his fucking pity. After he finally managed to mostly stand on both legs, with help of Big Q, they both went to explore the actual room.

Most of the books looked new and clean, while some of them looked as old as time itself. He didn't recognize any of them, which surprised him. There should at least be one book he would know, shouldn't there? "I think this belongs to one of L'manberg's members. Here are at least 5 books about the history of the country..." Quackity was holding a big looking book with the title "100 FACTS ABOUT L'MANBERG!!!" Tommy must've written that. That dumb title just yelled his name. He looked around to try finding a way out and quickly discovered a door hidden behind a shelf. 

"H-Hey, wait M'Lady!" yelled Quackity while he was running after him. Schlatt turned around to glare at him. "What the actual fuck do you mean with 'M'lady'!?" He punched his partner's arm angrily before continuing to limp to the exit. "Wait, Jschlatt, come on! I wanna read some more of these books here! We could even maybe find out some secrets about...tunnels or shit! Come ooon?" 

The ram hybrid sighed again. This kid is too goddamn annoying for his brain. He nodded defeated before limping his way back to him. They took a few of the newer books and carefully opened them. Most of the information in them was pretty known to both of them, but one site surprised Quackity especially. 

"Uh, babe? Look at this...." He pointed to a little note that was glued on top of a chapter. He slowly read it while widening his eyes. The note was from Tubbo... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. Okay, sorry for the little late chapter, but I'll update tomorrow too! I promise!! Also, I'm really excited for Quackity's love or host today aaaa! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do PLEASE comment! I don't wanna pressure anyone but I just wanna know if anyone even reads this anymore :') ANYWAYS! Have a great day!! <3


	9. Watch out for nightmares

"Fundy, come on, man..." Tommy gulped nervously. He looked up to the fox boy before staring up to the sky. "Where even are you taking me...?" He tried shaking off the handcuffs before getting slightly hit by Punz. "Stop asking questions. You'll see where we're leading you." Fundy sighed annoyed while holding his torch up higher. He sniffed the air and nodded up to Purpled, who was standing on a tower looking building. A door opened and Tommy carefully made his way inside.

Fundy started whispering to Punz and took one of the books that were resting in a small bookshelf. They were presumably slightly arguing and both men seemed annoyed by now. "Okay, Tommy...We're gonna lock you up-" The blond boy immediately sprang up and wanted to jump into the conversation before getting silenced by a glare. "-until, Schlatt and Quackity are back. They've been gone for quite a while. Tubbo is indeed in control right now, but..." The fox moved his hand trough his fur. "He's been...off since quite a while..."

Tommy just stayed silent and nodded calmly. He followed the three boys that were watching him carefully, who leaded him to a pretty newly built looking cell. Punz sent him a sympathic look while taking his handcuffs off." I'm really sorry, Tommy. But there's no other way for now." They all left him alone in the quiet room to go look for their president and vice president.

Tommy was almost trying to bite his way out of the cell, before hearing a loud boom echo trough the country... 


	10. Ghostly visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was clearly wrong with tubbo, but what exactly? He'd have to save his assistant as fast as possible.

"Why did...why did Tubbo write a note?" asked Quackity with a hint of anger in his voice. Schlatt pushed him away before slowly unfolding the piece of paper. He read it with widened eyes;

"Dear reader,

I can't be sure who'll find this, but whoever will, please save L'manberg. I don't know what's happening but something will destroy all of us. I've been hearing voices lately and...I don't feel like myself anymore. Everything is going down, we can't stop it. Please, find out what is haunting our dear nation, or we'll all be killed.

Your Tubbo."

The goat man took Quackity by his collar and and spat onto the ground. "The fuck is this shit?! Does that weakling really think we believe this haunted ghost bedtime story?!"

The Mexican boy slowly blinked at the outburst while trying to calm him down. "Hey, hey. Maybe we should check it out? If this really is true, we could be screwed..." He groaned exhausted, his day was already long enough. Now we also had to catch ghosts or what?

His president scoffed annoyed and made his way to the exit. "Fuck this shit. Do that alone, I'm gonna go back to ruling my country..." He started walking up the stairs and disappeared in a few mere seconds. Quackity sighed disappointed as he know how stubborn that guy could be. He had to find it out himself...After all, that's what a vice president is for.

-

" I hate this. Why is Manberg suddenly so far away?!" exclaimed Big q after a while. He got pretty lost when he managed to get out, and still hasn't found his country. "Aaaaah! I wish I would've followed Schlatt..."

He kept walking into leaves and tree branches which kind off left marks on his face, but the expression he had as he finally reached the nation, made him forget the pain.

"What the..." The only thing he could see from that distance was...well, Tommy walking up to the execution platform...What the hell happened while he was gone?! He quickly ran in and met his president soon enough. "Mr. President! What the hell is going on in here?!" He shook the goat man's arms who shoved him away in response.

"Shut up, Quackity. I think our dear Tommy here has to say something!"

He moved his gaze into Tommy who was close to tearing up. He looked so innocent, so...childish. He was a child after all, even if he sometimes forgot that.

"I s-swear! I didn't do anything! Wilbur was the one planting the tnt! I-I just wanted to stop his plan, okay?!" He tried getting his handcuffs off but failed shortly after. Tubbo silenced him with a harsh foot to the wooden floor and took out one of his bows. "Be quiet, Tommy...I thought I could trust you, but...I guess even you betrayed me. Didn't you tell me you loved this nation?! And now you want it all to go to shambles?! I thought better of you!" It was no use. Their assistant had completely lost his mind. Wait...

Quackity slowly whispered to Schlatt, who was watching the scene in amusement.

"H-Hey, uh, Mr.President? Do you, you know, remember the note we read?" His leader groaned in anger before grabbing his collar. "Jesus, can you shut up for just a minute. I don't give a fuck if he's possessed or any shit. As long as he does the work I give him, I'm content." He spat the last words into his face, as if he was trying to show his disappointment in Quackity as visible as possible.

He needed to save Tommy and Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm so sorry for not updating. I keep promising I'd update but I keep losing motivation. I'm so sorry!! I'll upload every day this week. I actually promise it this time. I already wrote tomorrow's chapter. Please forgive me aaa :(( anyways tho, happy late new year!! Stay safe! :)


	11. A repeated nightmare

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The situation couldn't be worse. Tommy was captured by his 'friends' and he had no goddamn idea how he could escape...At least Quackity seemed to have some second thoughts. He hoped so. Losing every friend he ever had would destroy Tommy's life once and for all. 

"Please...believe me! I didn't plant that tnt!" His voice started so slowly die down from all the yelling. How long has he been in here already...  
"Tubbo, maybe we should-" Fundy tried voicing his opinion but got quickly silenced by Tubbo. A bow to his face was proof enough who's the leader here.   
Tommy looked up. To schlatt. To his idol. To his enemy. 

How did everything become like that...

"I didn't expect Tubbo to become my favorite person here, but...It seems like we'd need a new vice president, and you look like the perfect fit!"   
Quackity immediately turned to the goat man and raised his voice in frustration. "What the fuck?! Come on man, I did like...one mistake! You can't be seri-" A loud sound echoed through the nation as Jschlatt punched the poor Mexican boy across the face.

"Jesus christ, shut up will ya?! I only used you for the votes! Who would want a little bitch like you as a vice president?!"   
Quackity just opened and closed his mouth again in surprise. Tommy felt pretty bad for him... 

"Tzk, tzk, tzk, Tommy. I can't leave you alone for one second..." 

Oh no.   
Not him.   
Not that voice. 


	12. We can't stop it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did it all turn out like that...?

Holy fucking shit. The man himself appeared..

Quackity gulped nervously before hiding behind his president's back. He in no way wanted to stand there in mere sight before the former leader. Who knew what his plan was...

"Gentlemen...It seems that my...pupil has done a mistake, hasn't he?" His voice had a hint of devilish undertone. Big Q shook his head, he shouldn't start creating theories about this situation. He only needed to watch.

"He needs to be punished." explained Tubbo after putting his bow back down. "He wanted to destroy Lmanberg!"

Quackity moved his gaze from Wilbur to Tubbo. Something here was definitely wrong. Tommy's best friend wouldn't betray him like that, would he? He started to walk out of the safety from the shadows and blinked slowly at the sight.

Tubbo standing there, pointing a weapon to Tommy who was captured by Fundy. Wilbur just declaring his plans there with more power than he ever had and...Schlatt. His president. His lover. His dictator.

"What the actual fuck have we become, guys?!" He finally voiced his opinion, after all that time.

He was vice president after all, he deserved to speak up!

"We can't protect Manberg like this! Something is clearly wrong with Tubbo and now Wilbur just randomly appears?! Use your brains!"

Tubbo wordlessly shook his head as he took a step back. "You wouldn't understand, Quackity. People like me need...power. Control. I only want to decide the future of our country!" He smiled almost sweetly, as if he was trying to manipulate Big Q.

"What...What do you mean, Tubbo?" Another, darker voice appeared. Quackity moved his gaze to the source of it and noticed a furry companion approaching them. "Y-You told me we did this to help everyone in L'Ma-Dammit, Manburg!" His teeth started showing as he growled in anger and he walked closer to the group.

"You changed...so much, Tubbo! Who even are you anymore?! I thought the most important thing in your life was Tommy!"

The youngest kid of them all here just wordlessly looked up at his former best friend. He wishes everything could just be normal again... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've been really into dream smp lately so I decided to write another fic. I'm rlly new to this so pls r&r!! I'd really appreciate it and would even accept a comment just telling me his bad it is :') I hope you enjoy it and please tell me if I need to put any new tags/tw or should change specific aspects of the story! Have fun <3


End file.
